Fallen Angel
by Liz 1974
Summary: Liz falls for Emmett but he is not an ordinary man: he is an angel. She has fallen for him hard but doesn't know if their love will last. Emmett has been told by many people not to get involved with a human, but he is in love with her. Will he disobey his creator and profess his love to her or will he leave her behind? Thank You To Chandrakata for the summary Non-Twilight Plot


Fallen Angel

**Chapter 1**

17 Year Old Liz Odden had just graduated college w/ a Doctors Degree Liz was happy that her dad Alec could come to the graduation, her mom had died giving birth to her, after graduation at Washington State University Alec found her & said I am so proud of u honey tears ran down her face she said thanks dad I just wish mom could be here Alec nodded & said I wish she could too they walked to his truck she got in her drove her to her dorm & he helped her pack when they were done he said r u excited to be going home she said it will be nice to be able to relax for a few days before starting at the hospital he said I'm sure Dr, Cullen is grateful u can start right away Liz smiled & said yes he sounded like her was impressed w/ how well I did Alec said well I would say so since u were top in ur class

Liz blushed & said DAD the only reason I am in the top of my class is because I had a Ionic & Photogenic memory he said never the less I think u did great honey the drive was long Alec lives' in Forks Washington Liz fell asleep Alec put his hand on Liz's shoulder & said honey wake up we r home she nodded & got out of the car Alec took her stuff inside & up to her room Liz followed him

She said dad did u remodel he grinned & said yes I expanded the house a bit she said why in the heck would u do that he sighed & said honey I didn't get a chance to tell u when u were at college but, after Henry died I have been spending a lot of time w/ Lesley she comes over almost every day & we have got close he looked down at the ground & exhaled I said in a hurry wearegoingtogetmarried Liz smirked & said dad did u just say u & Lesley r getting married he looked up & nodded Liz hugged him & said I

**Chapter 2**

was hoping u would get in a relationship he looked shocked & said u did she said yes ever since mom died u have been reluctant to get into a relationship he smiled & said honey u made me very happy I didn't know

how u would take the news Liz said dad it's been 16 yrs he rubbed the back of his neck & said well there is a bit more she has 4 kids 2 boys & 2 girls Liz's mouth dropped open & said wow he chuckled & said Ashely & Amber r 2 & the boys Jason & Jaydon are 5 Liz smirked & said ur going to have ur hands full he laughed & said ya I will but, I love every minute I spend w/ them Liz said so they r moving in he nodded & said after we r married Liz said oh he said why don't u lay down for a while I'm sure u r still tiered she said ya I could sleep a little more he said just so u know Lesley & the kids will be here in a hr she wanted to meet u & she is going to cook dinner Liz smiled & said sound great after her dad left she laid down & fell asleep

Emmett McCarty was standing near the edge his creator said from behind I knew I would find u here Emmett smirked & said I like to watch them his creator said they r strange creatures Emmett said human nature is both good & bad his creator said yes but, I worry that they had forgotten why I sacrificed my only son Emmett said most have but, there a some that still believe the creator nodded then he said I just wish more would be faithful & I don't have to do what I did before Emmett said do u plan on killing them & starting over the creator sighed & said no but, I have to do something to get their attention Emmett said it's a pity that ur hand is forced to do this the creator nodded & walked away

**Chapter 3**

Emmett's best friend Edward Mason came up & said I don't see how u can find them interesting Emmett said I only watch the innocent people Eddie, Edward made a face he hated it when Emmett calls him Eddie

Emmett chucked & said there is one I have been watching for a while she is pretty remarkable she lost her mom when she was born she struggled

Through school when the kids would tease her she was a straight A student & got into a great college but, still got teased she is very strong woman she finished college 2 yrs before she should Edward said so that means she finished high school when she was 15 Emmett nodded & said she didn't take time off she went straight back into school as soon as she graduated high school Edward said I still don't think they deserve the gift our creator gave then most of them misuse it Edward walked off w/o another word Emmett watched Liz for another hr while she slept he smiled when she talked in her sleep

Liz woke up to the kids yelling she grumbled & got up she took a quick shower & got dressed & went down stairs she saw 4 blurs go past her & she giggled Alec said sorry honey they r a bit rowdy she said its ok dad a woman came out of the kitchen & smiled at Liz she was tall & skinny w/ light brown skin Alec said Lesley this is my daughter Liz she said softly hello & Liz said hello back Alec said Lesley is a Quinault from La Push Liz said I remember when we use to go fishing w/ Billy & his son Jake Alec said oh yes those were interesting trips u were always falling into the lake Liz blushed & said DAD don't embarrass me in front of Lesley Both Alec & Lesley laughed just then the boys came rushing past Alec said loudly BOYS they suddenly stopped & came back to where everyone was

at the girls were sitting on the couch w/ there blankets covering most of their face u can only see there eye's Lesley said BOYS sit down

**Chapter 4**

after they did Lesley smiled at Liz & said this is Jason & Jaydon & the girls Amber & Ashley the boys smirked & said hello but, the girls didn't say a word Liz crouched down & said I'm Liz it's good to meet u Amber pulled the blanket down & said u have pretty eyes Liz smiled & said so do u they look like my favorite food milk chocolate Amber giggled Ashley said when momma gets married does that mean u will be our sister Liz nodded & said yes & I will protect u when ur mom & dad r not here both girls threw their arms around Liz's neck & said YAY Liz looked over at the boys & they had a mischievous look on their face Liz grinned & said don't even think about trying to get me w/ ur pranks they started laughing & said we didn't even think about doing that to u Liz grinned & said ya right that got the boys laughing again

Lesley checked on dinner a hr later she said it was done they all sat down at the table & ate they talked about Liz's Degree & the kids after dinner Liz washed the dishes & told everyone goodnight she saw her dad, Lesley & the kids go into the living room & sit down to watch a movie Liz smiled she was happy her dad had finally found someone that her dad can spend the rest of his life w/ even if it came w/ 4 rowdy kids Liz get ready for bed she decided to wear tight black boy shorts & a blue spaghetti strap tank top she pulled back the covers & climbed in as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light

Emmett had decided to visit the woman he had been watching Edward had warned him that the creator would be angry if he went down there Emmett said I just want a closer look I won't let her see me Edward shook his head when Emmett got to her house he opened the window & climbed in he walked over to Liz & smiled the watermelon & mint smell engulfed him he leaned down & his wing touched her arm

**Chapter 5**

she moaned & said that his feathers were so soft he couldn't help but, smile he whispered in her ear that she had a guardian angel watching her & she was safe she smiled in her sleep & asked him his name He said Emmett she said that's a nice name he said I know ur name I have been watching u for a long time Liz he noticed that she was about to wake up so he rushed out of the window Liz blinked a few times and sat up; she swore that she had seen a man with wings in her room she shook her head & said it was only a dream she laid back down & tried to remember her dream she smiled as she remembered that he had a very sexy voice & his wings were so soft when they touched her she had a hard time going back to sleep but, after laying there for a hr she fell back to sleep

When Emmett got back Edward told him that the creator was very angry & wanted to talk to him right away Emmett found the creator in the garden Emmett kneeled down & the creator said I am very disappointed in you I thought u would be the last one to disobey me when it come to getting close to a human Emmett said I am sorry but, I couldn't help myself she has been through so much yet she still has faith in u & she doesn't doubt that everything happens for a reason the creator nodded & said I do understand but, u must keep ur distant from her

I have a special plan for her she just doesn't know it yet Emmett nodded & got up & walked out of the garden Edward went up to the creator & smiled the creator said I take it everything is arranged Edward nodded & said I have warned him like u told me & tried to convince him it's not a good idea to see her the creator smiled & said good the more we deign him the more he will want to see her Edward said r u sure u want to do this the creator said yes it was meant to happen he is to mate w/ this human girl & give her a child Edward nodded the turned to walk away the creator said Edward be aware that once this has been set in motion

**Chapter 6**

There is no going back he nodded & said I just want him to be happy the creator said I know & u r a good friend to him Edward nodded & walked away a few days later Liz started at the hospital she met w/ Dr. Carlisle Cullen & found out that he has one boy & two girls Jasper owns a construction company in Forks & Rose designs jewelry & Alice designs clothes, each of them have their own company that is also in Forks he explained that Alice is married to Jasper Liz smiled & said what does your wife do He smiled back & said she owns her own interior design company Liz said wow he said they all live on our family property Alice & Jasper have a house & Rose has a house of her own they walked out of his office & did rounds after work Liz went home & relaxed in the tub she closed her eyes & though about Emmett & how she wished he was here right now

Emmett waited until Liz was asleep to slip into to her room he sat down on the bed & brushed the hair way from her eyes she sighed & said Emmett he said I am here sweetheart she said I knew u would come back he said I am always w/ u I may watch from afar but, I am always here when u need me she said is this really a dream he said no she opened her eyes & saw him sitting on the edge of the bed she gaped he was wearing a pair of pants but no shirt she noticed that he was very muscular & had scars across his chest he smiled she slowly raised her hand & reached for his wings she moved her fingers over the feathers & said they r so soft he made a groaning sound & she smirked she said I take it u enjoyed that he chuckled deeply & said our wings r very sensitive to touch she did it again & he moaned again then said ur asking for trouble she said well maybe I want trouble he laughed & said ur very naughty she said I have never then she stopped he said I know Liz like I told u before I have been watching u for a very long time she said now who is naughty he smiled & said I know everything about u when u were 15 u graduated high school & went straight to college u had a boyfriend the 2 of u married when u were 16 in Vegas he wanted to have sex w/ u but, u felt like u were not ready & he got mad & hit u a few hrs later the marriage was annulled she looked away from him & said I don't know anything about u he said u know my name so I will tell u my story I was born Emmett Dale McCarty I was adopted when I was a yr. old by Carlisle Cullen she gasped & said I work for him he nodded & said I died when I was 18 there was nothing Carlisle could do I was attacked by a grizzly when they found me I had already passed away tears formed in her eye's he lifted his hand & wiped them away then continued to move his hand down to her cheek she looked into his eye's & said so u became a angel he smiled & nodded she said why r u here shouldn't u be up there he sighed

then said I could no longer sit up there & just watch u she said won't u get into trouble he said u r worth it she leaned in & pressed her lips on his & moaned he also moaned & said lay back after she did he leaned over her & kissed her wrapping his arms around her he pulled back & she frowned he said I should get going she said will I see u again he chuckled & said yes she smiled & went back to sleep Emmett watched for a few more mins then left when he got back Edward was waiting for him Emmett was grinning Edward said it is dangerous for her to know who we r Emmett said I know but, everything changes when I am w/ her I feel so connected to her somehow Edward said I still think it's a mistake Emmett punched Edward in the arm & said ur always looking out for me bro & I appreciate it but, I need her Edward scoffed & said the creator is not very happy w/ u as it is u need to let her go & let her live her life Emmett started at him & said I can't do that I love her Edward growled & said its lust not love that u feel

u don't see any of the others doing what u r doing Emmett said no they keep doing the same thing over & over I love being here But, I missed out on being in love & having children Edward said I can't believe u man then walked off time went quickly Emmett saw Liz every chance he could it was a Friday & Liz was working a 12 hr shift she heard a man yelling & screaming she went to see what the problem was there stood a man about 35 bronze hair & 5 foot 6 yelling at the guard about his wife dying & that it was the hospitals fault Liz walked up to him & said is there a problem the bronze haired man said yes my wife died in the hospital she came in w/ a headache & a hr later she died Liz said I am sorry for ur loss but, I doubt it was the hospitals fault now u r scaring the people her u

really need to leave he said no he grabbed her & pulled out a gun he told the guard to back off after he did the bronze haired guy pushed Liz into a empty room & said I have no choice he shot her in the chest & she fell to the ground she gasped & called out for Emmett the bronze haired guy smiled & said u will see him soon Liz saw the guy went out the door & disappear into one of the empty halls Liz gasped & called out for Emmett again he appeared in the room he touched her chest & there was a bright glow coming from his hand after a hr he said I have to go but, I will be back then he disappeared some men came rushing in the room & found Liz she was unconscious she was immediately taken into surgery & they removed the bullet 2 weeks later Liz was released from the hospital when she got home her dad hugged her gently & said u scared the crap out of us she said I'm fine he said I'm sorry u missed the wedding Liz said so do I but. I'm sure it was beautiful Lesley hugged her & said ur dad & I decided that we will be living in my house so u can have ur own house he signed the paper yesterday so all u have to do is sign them Liz said u didn't need to do that Lesley said well we talked about it w/ the kids they actually came up w/ the idea Liz said that was nice of them

Liz helped her dad pack all of his stuff into the truck & hugged Liz & said Call us later if u need something she hugged them & they left Liz went inside & started a bath she got undressed & climbed in she closed her eyes when she opened them she saw Emmett standing in the doorway smirking she smiled back & said enjoying the show he said of course I am he walked towards her & leaned down & kisses her she moaned loudly he pulled back & said mind if I join you she gasped & said really he nodded he unzipped his pants slowly & she gasped as he pushed them down w/ his boxers he got into the tub & sat behind her she noticed that his wings had disappeared she said u can make them invisible he chucked & said no

I pull them into my back she turned around to straddle him & looked over his shoulder she said I don't see any sign that u pulled them in he chuckled & said we heal quickly she leaned forward & kissed him he wrapped his arms around her & she moaned he deepened the kiss he lifted her up & took her to the bed he laid her down & climbed on the bed he hovered over her & kisses her slowly stating at he lips then down her neck & worked down to her breast he nipped & sucked on them as she moaned loudly he moved his hands over her body leaving her core for last he could smell her arousal it was a sweet smell he groaned & said so beautiful & wet for me she moaned his name & said please please he stuck two fingers inside her moved then in & out of her she trusted her hips up & called out his name he put another finger inside her & pumped them in & out of her harder & fasted she yelled out his name & he removed his finger & licked the juices off of his fingers then he went down & started licking & nipping at her clit her hip rose & she said oh shit he stuck his tongue inside her & she moaned while he did that he rubbed her clit w/ his thumb Liz said I am Cuming & he licked up the juices he moved up kissed her she hummed in his mouth then said my turn to please u she pushed him on his back she grabbed his member & put it in her mouth she moved it in & out then licked & swirled her tongue on the tip he grabbed the sheets & moaned she moved down the shaft & went all the way down he said oh my gosh she moved fast up & down his shaft & squeezed his balls hard he groaned & called out her name she pulled it out of her mouth & he frowned but, just as quick she moved her mouth all the way down quickly he moaned & said oh shit that feels good she once again took it out of her mouth & nipped & licked the tip he said ah fuck Liz she slammed her mouth down to the base & he came hard she swallowed every bit of the warm & sweet seed she pulled it out of her mouth & laid next to him he pulled her close & wrapped his arms around her she smiled at him & said that was perfect he smiled & said yes it was Liz saw his wings wrap around them she said mmm nice & soft & toasty warm he chuckled & said I have to totally agree they fell asleep in each other's arms


End file.
